Te enseñaré a ser un hombre
by Chamuco Azul
Summary: "Varonil" Dan no cree que Robbie Valentino sea lo suficiente hombre para su hija, así que lo pone a prueba. El resultado es una relación muy particular.
1. Chapter 1

Doy tres golpes a la puerta. Nadie responde. Escucho pasos tras la puerta. Unos segundos después ésta se abre, tras de ella esta Varonil Dan. Esta parado como una inmensa muralla de musculos que se trasparentan por su ajustada playera. LaNo tiene myor rutina de ejercicio que la ruda vida de Leñador.

"Buenos días Señor Corduroy ", digo, temeroso, intimidado por aquel inmenso hombre.

"Flacucho ¿qué haces aquí?", contesta el Varonil Dan al verme.

"Yo...", digo, antes de hacer una pausa para tragar saliva, hidratando mi garganta, reseca por los nervios,"¿Está Wendy?".

"No, no está", dice.

"Oh, bien. Gracias señor Corduroy, que tenga buen día", me giro y rápidamente doy algunos pasos, casi corriendo, en dirección opuesta a la puerta, pero de repente siento su fuerte mano posándose sobre mi hombro, deteniendo mi caminar.

"No está Wendy por que salió con sus hermanos".

Sonrío al saber lo que estaba por venir. Él me hace girar y me carga tomándome de las costillas, acercándome a su musculoso cuerpo. No le cuesta trabajo alguno, como si yo no pesara nada. Yo me aferro a su fuerte cuerpo. Con mis piernas rodeo su cintura y mis manos van a su nuca. Empiezo a sentir como, debajo de su pantalón, su miembro va ganando dureza. Comenzamos a besarnos. Él lleva el ritmo, desesperado, como si no hubiera mañana. Entramos a su casa, cierra la puerta tras de sí. Nuestros encuentros son esporádicos, él es padre soltero y cuando no está trabajando está al cuidado de sus hijos, por eso nuestros encuentros son tan pasionales.

Me conduce a su habitación. La habitación que ha sido testigo de muchos de nuestros encuentros. Él se sienta a la orilla de la cama, yo término sentado en su regazo. No hemos dejado de besarnos. Quita mi sudadera, y luego toma las orillas inferiores de mi playera para retirarla por encima de mi cabeza. Tuve suerte esta vez, ya que es común que él rompa mis playeras en pedazos, desesperado por probar mi cuerpo. La primera vez que me desnudé ante él, sentí vergüenza. Mi cuerpo es esbelto y ligeramente marcado pero nada que ver en comparación con su increíblemente musculoso cuerpo. A él no le importa, es más, a él le gusta así. Nunca se cansa de mi cuerpo, siempre lo devora hambriento. Besa y succiona mis rosados pezones, rozando mi piel con su abundante barba. Yo también necesito su cuerpo, beber de su salado sudor. Le quito su ajustada playera, liberando aquel increíble cuerpo. Al instante saltan sus inmensos músculos, cubiertos de un tupido pelaje rojizo. El perfecto cuerpo de un macho.

Me arrodillo entre sus piernas y beso cada uno de sus músculos. Él parece disfrutarlo. Desabrocha su pantalón, sé lo que viene. Abro su pantalón y saco su descomunal miembro, que sale erecto, orgulloso y soberbio. No espero más, de inmediato comienzo a bombear su miembro en mi boca. Mientras mis manos trabajan sus peludos testículos. Ahora me era fácil, pero tardé mucho en adaptarme a su tamaño. Durante los primeros encuentros, mi mandíbula, al igual que mi culo, quedaba adolorido por días.

Los minutos pasan y él me pone de pié, quita mi pantalón y el resto de ropa qué me cubre. Apenas quedo desnudo, me vuelve a sentar entre sus piernas. Aprovecha esta situación y lleva sus enormes dedos ensalivados a mi interior. Al principio él no lo hacía, me penetraba sin cuidado alguno, pero ahora sí. Y no sólo lo hace para dilatarme, sino también porque le ha encontrado el gusto a jugar con mis entrañas. Yo lo estoy disfrutando, me aferro a sus fuertes hombros y restriego mi cuerpo contra el suyo. Nuestros labios danzan al ritmo de nuestros apasionados besos. Mi orificio está listo y él lo sabe, conoce muy bien mi cuerpo, posiblemente mejor que yo.

"¿Estás listo?, pregunta sólo para confirmar. Su voz sale en medio de los ahogados bramidos que está dando.

Yo asiento, moviendo mi cabeza.

Él me toma por la cintura y me eleva un poco. Me acomodo, pongo mis pies sobre la cama a cada lado de su cintura, y él comienza a clavarme en su miembro. Me ha preparado bien, entra con relativa facilidad, tomando encuentra su tamaño. Una vez que lo tengo dentro, tomamos y aprovecho, tomó su rostro entre mis manos para volverlo besar.

"Hagámoslo", digo.

Lo tomo de los hombros y él de la cintura, empiezo a cabalgarlo, una y otra vez, mientras él bombea mi miembro. Dice que nunca había tenido tanto placer en su vida hasta que estuvo conmigo. Yo no le creería pero sus bramidos, los espasmos de sus músculos, su cuerpo no miente, todo en él confirma que nunca ha tenido tanto placer. Mi cuerpo tampoco miente, varios minutos después llegó a mi clímax. Derramó mi esencia entre su vientre y el mío. El no se detiene, aun le falta mucho para llegar. Siempre es así, el resiste hasta cuatro veces más que yo. A mí no me disgusta sino todo lo contrario, creo que soy yo el que lleva la mejor parte.

De pronto se escucha la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Nos detenemos al momento. La casa se llena del ruido de un montón de pisadas.

Sus hijos han llegado. Rápidamente me levantó y comienzo a vestirme. El hace lo mismo pero se toma su tiempo.

"¿Padre estás ahí?, pregunta Wendy del otro lado de la puerta.

Yo me dirijo a la ventana para salir pero él toma mi mano para detenerme.

"Sí, estoy aquí", dice él.

"Ya llegamos", repite mi novia.

Él toma mi cintura con una mano y con la otra mi nuca, me acerca a él y me besa tan apasionadamente como puede. No sabemos cuando sea la próxima vez que nos veamos.

"¿Padre estás bien?", pregunta Wendy.

"Sí, bien", conteste él. Me deja libre aun que puedo ver que no quiere hacerlo.

Las voces del resto de sus hijos se arremolinan detrás de la puerta, están entusiasmados y quieren hablar con él, tiene que abrir. Camino a la ventana, no ha dejado de verme, y pongo un pie fuera. Agito mi mano para despedirme. Él repite el gesto. Yo salgo corriendo tan rápido como puedo. He avanzado algunos metros cuando siento frio en mis brazos. "Idiota", me digo a mi sino en voz baja, había olvidado mi sudadera. Me detengo y pienso en regresar por ella pero me doy cuenta que es un idea muy tonta. No tengo otra opción que continuar con mi carrera. Sólo espero que lo nuestro no sea descubierto por culpa de mi olvido.


	2. Chapter 2

Temprano por la mañana. Me dirijo a la cafetería Greasy a desayunar un sándwich. Me siento preocupado por lo que pasó ayer en la casa Corduroy. Tengo miedo de que alguien haya encontrado mi sudadera en el cuarto del Señor Corduroy y todo quede al descubierto. No quiero causarle problemas. Además, aunque parezca imposible, amo a Wendy. Al llegar a la cafetería, encuentro tras el cristal, sentado en la barra al señor Corduroy desayunando una enorme hamburguesa. A su lado se encuentra Tyler Cutebiker, coqueteándole como siempre. Y aunque el señor Corduroy lo trata con total indiferencia, concentrado en devorar su hamburguesa, los celos se adueñan de mí. Me dirijo a la barra y me siento junto al señor Corduroy, del lado opuesto a Tyler. No pronuncio palabra alguna, pero aun así el pequeño hombre voltea a verme enojado por arruinarle el momento. El Señor Corduroy voltea a verme discretamente para lanzarme un giño. Yo sonrió sin mirarlo.

"Hola cariño", me dice Linda Susan tras la barra, "¿Qué vas a querer?".

"Un sándwich de jamón", contesto.

"¿Algo de beber?", pregunta Susan.

"Una soda de cola", digo.

"Sí cariño", dice la mesera.

"¿Puedes dejarlo aquí?", le digo a Susan, mientras, bajo la barra, aprieto el muslo del señor Corduroy y agrego: "Tengo que ir al baño primero".

"Claro cariño", dice la mesera.

Me levanto y entro al baño de hombres. Es un baño muy pequeño, sólo cuenta con un cubículo y un mingitorio. Entro a un cubículo a esperar al señor Corduroy, si es que entendió el mensaje. Un minuto después escucho a alguien entrar. Bajo la puerta puedo ver las botas del señor Corduroy. Abre la puerta del cubículo y tan pronto lo hace me atrae a su cuerpo y empieza a besarme.

"No hay mucho tiempo, tengo que ir a trabajar", dice.

Pero yo ya estoy sentado en la tapa del inodoro, desabrochando su cinturón.

"Lo sé", contesto bajando su cierre.

"¿Te puso celoso Tyler?", pregunta,

"Sí, un poco", digo bajando un poco su pantalón.

"¡Un poco!", dice con ironía, mientras baja sus calzoncillos blancos. "Entraste rojo y echando humo por los oídos".

Me puse rojo de la vergüenza pero aun así comencé a estimular con mi mano su flácido miembro.

"¿Haces esto para marcar tu territorio o algo así?", me pregunta.

"No, más bien creo que te lo debía de ayer", digo justo antes de tomar con mi boca su miembro que ya ha alcanzado suficiente dureza.

De pronto vuelvo a recordar mi sudadera, no le he preguntado si alguien la descubrió, pero no es el momento, estoy ocupado en otros asuntos ahora.

Bombeo con toda la rapidez de la que soy capaz al señor Corduroy, pero al haber tan poco tiempo necesitamos ir más rápido. Así que él toma mi cabeza y comienza a embestirla con máxima rapidez. Él, que puede durar por mucho tiempo sin alcanzar el clímax, ahora se ve en la necesidad de terminar en escasos minutos. Llega, en silencio, y derrama toda su carga en mi boca. Toma unos segundos para recuperarse mientras yo ingiero su esencia.

"Me encantan tus labios", dice antes de darme un beso en la boca.

No puedo contestar, su espesa semilla todavía esta deslizándose por mi garganta.

"Tengo que orinar", dice, rompiendo con él encanto del momento.

Sale del cubículo y se dirige al mingitorio de al lado.

"¿Tuvo problemas con mi sudadera?", pregunto después de haber tragado todo.

Él ríe, mientras se escucha el líquido cayendo en el mingitorio.

"Por poco. Wendy se dio cuenta y me preguntó, pero yo comencé a regañarla y…".

En eso el señor Corduroy guarda silencio pues la puerta del baño se abre. Por fortuna ya hemos terminado. Yo aprieto el pedal del escusado, para fingir que lo ocupé y salgo del cubículo con total tranquilidad. Me encuentro al pequeño Tyler parado en medio de la puerta. Rabioso, mira a todos lados con sospecha.

"No creen que ya tardaron mucho", me dice Tyler.

Yo muevo los hombros con indiferencia y me dirijo a lavarme las manos. El señor Corduroy termina de orinar pero no contesta nada. El pequeño hombre sigue ahí, inmóvil en la puerta, atento a cada movimiento que hacemos. Cierro la llave del agua y agito mis manos en el aire para secarlas. El señor Corduroy ya está esperando a que acabe de ocupar el lavabo. Me dirijo a la puerta pero Tyler no se hace a un lado, sólo me mira inquisitivamente a los ojos.

"¡Me das permiso!", digo irritado.

"Tyler", dice el señor Corduroy, "Quítate de ahí. Parecer un pervertido".

Tyler obedece de mala gana. Salgo del baño y me siento en la barra a comer mi sándwich. Al poco rato sale el señor Corduroy se acerca a la barra sólo para tomar su ticket y las monedas de su cambio, y se va sin decir adiós. Tras de él va Tyler quien, antes de salir, me dirige una mirada de desprecio. Me pregunto si sospecha que hay algo entre el señor Corduroy y yo, o son sólo sus celos. Pero me da igual. Nadie le creerá.

El atardecer esta por caer, Wendy está por salir del trabajo. Así que he venido por ella a la Cabaña del Misterio. Ella está tras la caja registradora. Dipper también está en la tienda pero acomodando suvenires en los estantes. Wendy apenas me ve llegar saca mi sudadera del mostrador. Y me la entrega. "Mi padre la encontró en casa" dijo y bajando la voz agrego: "Cree que tú y yo tuvimos sexo".

Hice un gran esfuerzo para no reírme del cinismo del señor Corduroy.

"¿De qué te ríes?", preguntó ofendida Wendy.

"De que tú y yo no hemos...", mentí.

"Eso he intentado explicarle", dijo dando un bufido de desesperación, "Estoy castigada. No quiere que nos veamos. Me dijo que si te ve cerca de mí te partirá la cara".

"¿Entonces?", pregunté. "Creo que es mejor que te vayas".

"Está bien", dije, "Nos vemos". Me dirigí a la salida pero pude ver de reojo como Dipper me miraba con envidia, seguramente escuchó nuestra conversación. Le sonreí burlonamente y salí del lugar.


	3. Chapter 3

"Veo que estás interesado en Wendy", dijo meses atrás el señor Corduroy, "Pero no creo que seas lo suficientemente hombre. Así que si tú quieres andar con mí hija primero te enseñare a ser uno. Pasaremos el fin de semana en el bosque", sentenció.

Me presenté el día y la hora ordenada, muy temprano por la mañana. Todavía tenía sueño. El señor Corduroy ya me esperaba en su camioneta.

"¿Te irás vestido así?", preguntó inquisitivamente al verme.

"Si", conteste con decidía.

A él no le pareció.

"Y tu tienda de campaña?", preguntó al ver que sólo cargaba con una cómoda mochila.

Abrí la boca sin saber que contestar.

"Sólo sube al auto", dijo.

Al llegar, y después de instalar el campamento el señor Corduroy me llevó al aserradero donde trabajaba.

"Te enseñare a derribar un árbol", dijo, "Es muy fácil". Y comenzó a dar hachazos a un árbol. Con sólo tres golpes logró derribarlo. "¿Viste como lo hice?", me preguntó,

Asentí con indiferencia.

"Ahora te toca a ti", dijo e indicando con palmaditas en el tronco caído, donde quería que cortara.

Tomé el hacha con dificultad en mis manos e, intentando imitar al señor Corduroy, di un hachazo contra el árbol caído. ¿El resultado? Sólo logré plasmar un ligero rasguño en el tronco. Volví a dar un golpe esta vez con más fuerza pero aun así no vi cambio alguno. Me quité mi sudadera para estar más cómodo, me di cuenta de la reacción del señor Corduroy al ver mi ropa.

"Tal vez también deberías quitarte esos pantalones de chica", sugirió burlonamente el padre de Wendy.

"Así estoy bien", dije. No me iba a quedar en calzoncillos por mucho que el señor Corduroy tuviera razón con la incomodidad de mis pantalones.

Volví a dar otro golpe y otro, y otro más. Pasé horas en aquel aserradero dando golpes al tronco hasta lograr cortarlo por completo. Al terminar fuimos a la laguna a bañarnos. No era algo que me entusiasmara pero estaba tan sudado que resultaba necesario.

El señor Corduroy no tuvo problema para comenzar a desnudarse. Se quitó sus botas. Yo quité mi sudadera. El sus guantes y su gorra. Yo mis tenis y mis calcetas. Entonces se quitó la playera y mis ojos se quedaron impactados por el increíble cuerpo que quedó al descubierto. Masculino, amplio, fuerte, peludo y muy marcado. Todo un deleite. Continuó quitando su pantalón y por ultimo su ropa interior. Y, aunque no pude verlo de frente, su _derrière_ era increíble. Una vez desudo, se sumergió tranquilamente en la laguna. Yo solo me quité mi pantalón, necesitaba algo que cubriera mi erección y me dirigí a la laguna.

Más tarde llegamos al campamento, poco después de que los últimos rayos de sol cayeran.

"Bueno", dijo el señor Corduroy, quitándose sus botas, "Hora de dormir. Lástima que no hayas traído tienda". Luego se quitó su playera y se metió dentro de la tienda.

Yo me quede afuera sin saber qué hacer.

"Oh vamos, entra, no te dejaré ahí toda la noche".

Dudé por un segundo pero me di cuenta que no tenía otra opción.

"¿Vas a dormir así?", preguntó el padre de Wendy justo cuando estaba por entrar a la tienda, impidiéndome el paso. Me quité mi sudadera y mis tenis, e intenté meterme.

"Creo que aun así tendrás calor", dijo impidiéndome entrar.

Entonces me quité el pantalón. Voltee a verlo esperando que fuera suficiente para entrar pero Dan seguía inmóvil. Tomé mi playera y me la quité.

"Tienes cuerpo de chica", dijo, haciéndose a un lado y dejándome pasar.

Ambos nos acostamos, él bocarriba, yo, dándole la espalda. Me sentía muy incómodo. La tienda era muy pequeña y él muy grande.

"¿Quieres que acabe de enseñarte a ser hombre?", dijo, mientras uno de sus dedos se deslizó a lo largo de mi espalda desnuda.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Me puse nervioso y no supe que contestar.

"¿Qué dices?", preguntó, casi rogando, el señor Corduroy ante mi silencio.

Reí para mis adentros creo que el señor Corduroy había visto Secreto en la montaña.

"Está bien", dije girándome para verlo de frente.

Él sonrió por un momento y luego acercó su rostro al mío para besarme. Era el primer beso que recibía de otro hombre y la experiencia me estaba gustando. Su tupida barba raspaba mi piel con los movimientos de su mandíbula.

Su mano inmensa fue a mi abdomen y comenzó a acariciarlo.

"Me gusta tu cuerpo de mujercita", dijo el padre de Wendy, haciendo una pausa de sus besos.

Yo coloqué mi mano en su fuerte brazo y comencé a acariciar sus duros músculos.

"Siéntelos, siente el cuerpo de un hombre verdadero", dijo susurrando en mi boca.

La mano del señor Corduroy bajó al bulto que se dibujaba en mis negros bóxers, estrujando y masajeando mi erección por encima de la tela. Al poco tiempo metió su mano dentro de mis bóxers y comenzó a bombear mi miembro.

"Es tan pequeña", dijo. Y efectivamente, mi erección se veía particularmente pequeña en las enormes manos del padre de Wendy.

Continuó así por varios minutos hasta que de pronto, detuvo el movimiento y abandonó mi miembro para desabrochar su pantalón, revelando sus enormes y musculosas piernas. Luego quitó su trusa blanca, quedando libre su descomunal miembro. Se recostó bocarriba y tomó mi nuca, para, con delicadeza, acercar mi rostro a su miembro. Cerré los ojos y abrí mucho mi boca para recibir aquel pedazo de carne. Comencé moviendo mis labios, besando el bulbo rozado del señor Corduroy.

"¡Que ricos labios!", exclamó el padre de Wendy.

Poco a poco me fui acostumbrando al tamaño y me atreví a ir bajando mi boca en el miembro del señor Corduroy. Cuando sentí que no podía caber más dentro de mi boca, comencé a mover mi cabeza, bombeando el miembro del señor Corduroy. Creo que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pues el padre de Wendy comenzó a lanzar sonidos de satisfacción y placer. Eso me motivó y realicé con mi boca todo tipo de movimientos de los que fui capaz concebir en el duro miembro del padre de Wendy.

"Lo haces tan bien que podría dejar que siguieras así todo el día", dijo el señor Corduroy, después de muchos minutos y cuando, tanto mi mandíbula y como mi cuello ya me dolían, "Pero hoy no. Vamos, desnúdate".

Obedecí, me quité mis calzoncillos. Entonces él me tomó mi nuca, mientras besaba mi cuello, y su mano se adentró entre mis piernas. Tanteando llegó a mi orificio y comenzó a jugar con él. Suave y delicado se fue adentrando en mí, poco a poco. Pero pesé a sus cuidados el enorme tamaño de su dedo resultó invasivo. Pronto continuó introduciendo un segundo dedo en mí. Pesé a la incomodidad de la intromisión, disfruté él calor de sus dedos dentro de mí. Luego sus dedos comenzaron a abrirse en un movimiento de tijera, haciendo espacio para lo que estaba por venir. Logró que me abriera de una forma en la que pensé que era imposible.

"Estás listó", sentenció, "¿Sigo adelante?".

Dudé por un momento. No porque no quisiera sino porque no sabía si podría soportar la experiencia a la que me llevaría una respuesta afirmativa.

"Si no quieres no", dijo él, con cara de decepción.

"No. Sí quiero", apresuré a decir, "Es sólo que tengo miedo".

"¡Oh! ¿Nunca has estado con un hombre?", dijo sorprendido el señor Corduroy.

Yo negué, apenado, moviendo de un lado a otro mi cabeza.

"Jamás lo hubiera imaginado", dijo sorprendido. "Tendré cuidado", argumentó ansioso el señor Corduroy.

La actitud de niño ansioso, en aquel rudo montañista me llenó de ternura. ¿Cómo podría decirle qué no?

"Está bien", dije. Su rostro se iluminó de felicidad.

"No te arrepentirás", dijo.

Entonces me hizo colocarme en cuatro patas y se colocó tras de mí. Por más dilatación que hizo el señor Corduroy en mí, nada me preparó para lo que estaba por ocurrir. Sentí como fue ejerciendo presión en mi entrada con su duro miembro. Su promesa de tener cuidado se esfumó rápidamente. Intentó una y otra vez sin descanso alguno pero por más intentos que hacía mis entrañas parecían no ceder. Él dolor que sentí no tenía comparación con ningún otro dolor que hubiera sentido en mi vida. Sentía que me estaba desgarrando, que me estaba partiendo por la mitad. Pero pesé a todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo, no quería que parara, ni siquiera que fuera más delicado. Aquélla brutalidad me estaba gustando y no sé si él lo sabía o no, pero el continuó abriéndose camino a la fuerza. Empujó y empujó hasta que de repente algo en mi se aflojó y su miembro pudo entrar de un solo movimiento hasta el fondo. Di un grito muy fuerte. Comencé a llorar. Él empezó a dar embestidas fuertes y sin delicadeza, embestidas de las que me costaba trabajo mantenerme de pie. Me aferré con manos y pies lo más posible para no sucumbir ante las fuertes oleadas de su pelvis. Y por más intensidad que aplicó en sus movimientos él no se cansó, tan fácil, continuó atacando mi interior por lo que, yo sentí una eternidad.

Después me enteraría que habían pasado años desde la última noche en la que el señor Corduroy había tenido intimidad, ante la ausencia de la madre de Wandy, con una excepción años atrás en la que dejó que Tyler Cutebiker le hiciera un trabajo oral en el baño de un bar, de ahí la obsesión de Tyler con el señor Corduroy.

Yo me vine, solo, sin intervención alguna, sin que él me tocara. Él por su parte continuó mucho tiempo más, una eternidad, hasta qué finalmente llegó dentro de mí. Tensando su fibroso cuerpo y lanzando un fuerte gruñido que, creo, se escuchó por todo el bosque.

Quedamos abrazados, yo sobre él, aferrado a su fuerte cuerpo, él abrigándome con sus anchos brazos. Aquel hombre tosco que me había tratado sin piedad alguna ahora se había vuelto cariñoso y tierno. Nuestros labios se acariciaron suavemente entre sí hasta que el sueño se adueño de nosotros. El día siguiente no pudimos separar nuestros cuerpos, haciéndolo en todos los lados en los que era posible, antes de regresar a la cotidianidad de Gravity Falls.

Así es como tuve la idea de darle una sorpresa y venir hoy al aserradero, en la hora de descanso del señor Corduroy. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes? Es el momento en que podemos estar juntos.

Él sale con el resto de sus compañeros. Apenas me ve y en su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa. Algo les dice a sus compañeros y se separa de ellos para venir a mí.

"¿Qué haces aquí?", pregunta.

Sospechó que ya lo sabe.

"Vine a que me siga enseñando a ser un hombre", le digo.

Creó que nos divertiremos mucho.


End file.
